Fight for the Future
by wwenmlpizbast2014
Summary: This story is wrotten in the view of AJ Lee


Once upon a time, after my great adventures, I was wondering what to do that week. I had picked up my life from where I left it and wanted to make something from wanted to make my father proud. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on my doorstep. She was hiden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes! I thought I remembered seeing her in my dreams the past couple of weeks, almost as if it was a premonition  
"You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman.  
"What do you mean?" I said.  
"You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a paper being crumblped up, then uncrumpling slowly in the dustbin.  
"I still don't understand you?" I said.  
"Here, take this," she said and gave I an dictionary.  
"Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!"  
And with that she disappeared before my eyes!

I was confused but thought that I had to do something. But rather than going to my parents or guardian, I decided to show it to CM Punk.  
"Oh no," said CM Punk, "you must forget about this!"  
"Why?" I enquired, "what do you know?!"  
"I... I can't tell you. My dear AJ Lee, I didn't think it would be this soon!"  
"What?!" I yelled, "are you keeping things away from me?!"  
"It's ... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said CM Punk and before I could do anything, CM Punk had escaped my grasp.  
"No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!"  
I was feeling depressed. One of my best friends abandoned and betrayed me. It hurt. So I wanted to find Kaitlyn. After their adventure, I and Kaitlyn had been spending a lot of time together. I kind of started to like her.  
So I went to Kaitlyn and told the whole story. She listened to me without saying a single word.  
Then she said: "WTF, this is,like, big"  
And I said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!"  
Kaitlyn sighed and said: "You have always been special, I and not just to me."  
"How do you know that?"  
Kaitlyn looked at the Boxers that I had received and said: "it kind of looks like the WWE Divas title, doesn't it?"  
"could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be"  
"Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," Kaitlyn said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you.  
"Inside? Like my heart?"  
"No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now CM Punk doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"  
Kaitlyn's logic was flawless. So I had to try it!

So I concentrated on the object. immeditately I felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a dog|a cat|some girls calabasas|a tassle in the distance.  
But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of doubt that I had had all my life.

And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Eva Marie! In hell...

I was confused. I didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the biggest atomic bombs and the centre of the earth.

Fortunately CM Punk worked at a newspaper nowadays and he used the hysterical records of the newspaper to find out location of Eva Marie's ruffians.  
Their search led to a lesbian night club in the darkiest and stormiest part of Union City, NJ. I was a little hesitant to go. It was rather scary and it was dark and stomy in that secting of Union City, NJ. But the courage in me was greater than my fear because with my cuteness I should be able to accomplish anything, right, I thought to myself.  
And CM Punk would join me.

So not to fall out of fashion we both stripped and squeezed into their most gothyest clothing. I had to admit that CM Punk looked kind of sexy in that outfit of his. But I didn't dare to comment on that.  
I instead poored down my soul into my make-up. I bore eye-catching blood-rose coloured finger nails with black streaking strips and gave CM Punk the same treatment. CM Punk lovely eyes met mine and for a moment we were both swimming in a pool made of a eye-catching combination of their eyes colours. It was romance we knew, but we didn't know whether it was a forbidden one or not!

Oh hell, Eva Marie could wait. Now I looked upon CM Punk with lust filling my tunnel of love. Eva Marie could be taking over the world for what I cared, now it should be all about me and CM Punk.

But little did I know that in fact CM Punk had been lusting after me as well! With force and lust CM Punk threw me onto the telephone booth and thrusted himself right into me. I moaned. We came. Then we went off and defeated Eva Marie.

After teleporting we finally arrived at the Eva Marie's secret base. It was the tallest most phalicly penis shaped tower we had ever seen! And atop we heard the roar of Eva Marie's fearsome dragon Snuffles.  
No longer owuld it singe villagers and kill cattle. It would finally pay for its crimes !

"Greatings mortals!" the dragon shouted. It zoomed around and when it saw our heroes, it breathed in fire deeply and released it at them! But our heroes were more awesomeer than that, and with the magiks stored inside the WWE Divas title, I used my cuteness and unleashed it upon the dragon!  
The scared dragon fled and the heroes could get in.

Then at the end of a long stairway, I saw Eva Marie furnishing an incantation!  
Once more I unleashed the cuteness but it had no use!

"Hahahaha! siad Eva Marie. "Yur powers do nothing against my greatest evil. And you don't even know why..."  
"Why?"  
"I'll tell you why!" says Eva Marie with lingering evil in her voice. "It's because the dragon... is secretly your father!"  
"My father?! Noooooo! What have you done?!"  
"I have turned your father into a dragon!"  
"Noooo what have you done?!"  
"I have turned him into a dragon! And now you will suffer too and be enslaved by this special spell I have prepared just for you!"  
And with that last sentence, Eva Marie pointed a single finger at I and a purple glowing streak of lighte went from her fingertip, onto me.  
"Arrggh!" I muttered loudly. "Arrthuhgh!"  
AJ Lee"! said Kaitlyn, "Noooo!"  
And Jay Lethal ran towards Eva Marie and reasoned reasonably with Eva Marie. The spell stopt absuddenly! And with that, my dad was also freed from his prison in dragon form!

But he decided to stay a dragon because that was awesome. But he was no longer evil! So we all went ontop of the dragon and flew back home. The end!


End file.
